


Journey To Acceptance

by Erin_29



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_29/pseuds/Erin_29
Summary: From a very young age Link could tell he was different, he was wrong.





	Journey To Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please give me feedback :)

From a very young age Link could tell he was different, he was wrong.

In first grade Rhett moved to Buies Creek and joined Link’s school. He could remember the first time they spoke to each other. They had a detention for writing bad words on the desk, and therefore had to stay whilst everybody else got to play outside. The two boys had to color in mythical beasts whilst the teacher told them to ‘think about what they had done’.

“This sucks, right?” Whispered the new boy over to Link, as he would much rather be running around outside and playing.

“Yeah…” Link looked up to see if their teacher, Miss. Locklear, had heard their conversation. She was deaf in one ear, and was lost in her book she was reading, so she didn’t even look up. Link was terrified of getting in trouble and was not happy about this ‘detention’. But, if truth be told, he would much rather be inside doing colouring in than outside in the cold being forced to run around.

Once they were back outside, Rhett wandered over to Link.

“I’m Rhett by the way”

“Link”, he replied, looking up to make brief eye contact with Rhett. Link was a quiet child, very introverted and as a result didn’t have any friends. He looked forward to 3 o’clock when the bell went, and he would see his Mom and Dad again.

“I moved here from California last month, but today is my first day at school. You seem nice, want to be my friend?” Rhett asked, hoping for a yes in response.  
Link was a little taken aback at how forward Rhett was being as he could never be like that, but he gave a determined nod in response. For the rest of the day they chatted, and Link found out a little bit more about Rhett. He moved here recently due to his Dad’s job, he had a brother named Cole who was a few years above them and he loved playing sports. His Dad was a basketball coach and played in a team.

Rhett invited him round for tea the next night and, once asking his Mother, he said yes. After school his Mom waited for Rhett and him to be released from the class room and rush out to see her.

“Mum, this is Link. I made friends with him yesterday because we were both coloring in beasts and he seemed really nice and then I said hi to him and-“ He rushed over his words, stumbling over the next one before it managed to make its way out.

“Slow down sweetie, there’s no need to rush, we have all evening.” Link thought Rhett’s mother had a kind, gentle voice and already liked and trusted her. They wandered back to Rhett’s house with his mum, which he had found out was called was called Diane, asking him questions about him and his family which he answered as politely as he could.

“So, Link, do you have any siblings?”

“Nope, just me, Mum and Dad.” Link replied. He always secretly wished he had a sibling. As he didn’t have many friends he often thought having somebody of a similar age around would make him feel less lonely.

“Man, you are so lucky, I hate Cole and I wish I was an only child. Just wait until you meet him, he is such a jerk.” Rhett said to Link.  
“Rhett Mclaughlin, don’t speak about your brother in that way.” Sue scolded Rhett in a way that wasn’t too harsh, but made Rhett look to the ground in embarrassment as he was in front of his new friend.

Once they gotten inside the house Rhett dragged Link up to his room as they wanted to avoid Cole, and his girlfriend that was round. Cole was two years above them and had just celebrated his 9th birthday. His girlfriend, Masie, was still 8 and she was round at the Mclaughlin household at the same time as Link.  
As they reached Rhett’s bedroom Link stood still to appreciate it. Posters stuck all around the wall of various bands, movies and TV shows that Rhett loved. A small single bed stood in the corner of the room under the window, which offered amazing views into the garden and the fields beyond. The bedroom overall had a yellow colour scheme, which was Links favourite colour.

“I like your room Rhett” said Link, “Yellow is my favourite color”.

“Thanks Link, but I want to change it all. It all feels very baby-ish, and I want it to feel more grown up, like Cole’s bedroom.”

Once Rhett had established that Cole and Masie were safely in Cole’s bedroom, so they wouldn’t disturb them, Rhett suggested they head downstairs and watch cartoons until dinner was ready.

After eating spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, Rhett’s dad offered to drive Link and Masie home as they lived in the same area of Buies Creek. Link felt an uncomfortable silence in the backseat of the car, until Rhett’s dad finally broke it by striking up a conversation with Masie.

“So, Masie… How long have you and my Son been dating?” he asked, clearly trying to start a conversation on some common ground as he obviously too felt awkward in this quiet car.

“Two weeks.” She replied confidently, as for a 3rd grade relationship that was a long time.

Link never understood relationships, never understood girls. He saw all the ‘couples’ in his year and just thought it so strange that the boys in his year would want to date girls. He once voiced his concerns to his Mother, and she just replied with “You’ll understand when you’re older.”  
Although he didn’t understand relationships, he truly respected his parent’s marriage. Link hoped that one day he would be able to find the right girl, get married, have kids and live the perfect life him and his family live.

Whilst link was off in his own little world, Rhett’s dad and Masie continued their conversation until they reached Links house.

“Link, we’re here” Rhett’s dad said as Link opened the door of the car. Link thanked him for taking him home before he hopped out and ran to his house.  
That evening Link lay awake, thinking about what a nice time he had, and how he had a friend. It made him very happy to finally have somebody he could talk to, and although Link was only , and they had only been friends a matter of days, Link could just feel friendship lasting a long time.


End file.
